


no one likes christmas parties

by annachancellor



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, Teacher AU, This is DUMB, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachancellor/pseuds/annachancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Chancellor and Emma Thompson teach at the same school. Also both are lesbians. This is just wish fulfilment really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one likes christmas parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the cute lil nerd team aw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+cute+lil+nerd+team+aw).



She laughed and glanced at the older woman, not daring to turn to look at her fully. Emma knew something was up, and had been appearing at her classroom every now and then to make small talk, obviously hoping that she could figure out what was going on. Anna wasn't telling, but she was worried that the blonde would take this little Christmas party the department was having as some sort of invitation. The head of department was sharing some kind of anecdote that was obviously supposed to be hilarious, and suddenly Emma was looking at her and it seemed like she was going to make her way over here.  
“I'm terribly sorry but I'm afraid I simply must go to the bathroom, I'm sure Emma would love to hear the rest of your anecdote.” She smoothly palmed him off to Emma, and then slipped out of the room before the older woman could get away, disappearing through the school to a small gap between buildings where students where often caught smoking, somewhere she'd just chosen just so she could do just that. She smoked two cigarettes in a row, and then pondered whether it was safe to go back, or if Emma would commence questioning as soon as she saw her. She supposed a third wouldn't hurt, and it would give her some more time to think what to say. She could lie, ramble about having some problems with a student, and she'd only been gazing at her colleague as she thought whether Emma's teaching style would be more compatible with the student.  
She knew that wouldn't work. Emma's style was remarkably similar to her own, something they'd both commented on when they'd sat in on each other's lessons. There was no way to get around the fact that she had been staring at her colleague frequently of late, and her colleague had noticed, and appeared to want to know what she meant by this, or maybe she just wanted to tell Anna to stop, she didn't know. She did know that if that conversation were to go ahead she would end up revealing the fact that she was gay, and she had been thinking about the other woman rather inappropriately recently. She'd been thinking about pressing her up against various surfaces since they met, but somehow that had turned into thinking about cute kitchen scenes, and the two of them reading quietly in her living room together on Sunday afternoons. Well, and then she'd think about fucking her in the middle of her living room, but the point was, she was getting obvious, and Emma had seen.  
She'd bloody noticed her starting at her at a meeting a week ago, and she'd been popping up everywhere since, as though she was waiting to question her, which was something the taller woman simply couldn't allow to happen, and she'd been forced to quickly vacate her own classroom on quite a few occasions. As far as she knew Emma was straight, and she surely wasn't looking for Anna to make a move, therefore whatever ended up happening would only be embarrassing for the younger woman, and she wasn't having that. Emma hadn't even been working there for a year yet, she was not being thrown out of her own workplace. She ended up lighting her fourth cigarette, and deliberating how to get back to her car without passing anyone, sneaking out seemed to be the best option at this point.

She was unlocking her car when the last person she wanted to see emerged from the building behind her. “Anna! Just who I was looking for,” she greeted.   
“Look I've really got to go...” she started getting the car.  
“No you don't, you've been avoiding me for the last week ever since I caught you looking at me in that meeting, and I want to know why,” she grabbed her wrist and lightly pulled her back out the car, the taller woman not really arguing as she unfurled herself to her full height, towering over the smaller woman.  
“Why are you so tall,” she grumbled quietly and Anna just smirked. “Good genes, I'm sure.”  
“Regardless, you've been avoiding me. Why?”  
“No reason, you're just new, don't want to make friends with someone that I wasn't sure would make it through the first term.”  
“I'm still here, I'm intending on staying, and you need to sort out whatever is bothering you because we work in the same department and see each other often.”  
“We don't have to see each other often we could just ignore each other in the corridors it's not like that would be a big deal,” she rambled vaguely, looking anywhere but at the other shorter woman, which was quite hard considering she'd ended up pressed against the car, Emma standing close enough for it to be slightly uncomfortable.  
“No, I want you to work through whatever is bothering you, and I want to know that it's not my fault. I have my vague suspicions, but I want you to tell me.”  
“We barely know each other I'm not telling you anything.”  
“You will tell me, just because I'm not leaving until you do,” the blonde threatened.  
“Look I need to get back, okay, I have more important things to be doing than standing here in the car park.”  
“Anna,” she paused and leaned in. “I really had hoped I wouldn't have to guess.”  
The younger woman fidgeted, still leaning against her car, trying to ignore the way that Emma's hands were suddenly on either side of her, resting on her old car, and she was stepping closer, into her personal space. “Because if I guess being wrong could be very embarrassing,” she took another small step closer. “Just say something if you intend to point out how inappropriate this is.”  
“I'd barely noticed,” she muttered, attempting to look unflustered.  
“Oh of course not, like how you were hoping I'd barely noticed your gaze lingering on my cleavage during that meeting?”  
“I was admiring your shirt,” she tried weakly.  
“I was wearing a dress.”  
“See I wasn't even paying proper attention.”  
“No, you were paying more attention to the flesh it was exposing, as opposed to the garment itself.”  
“I was gazing around the room and that was just where my gaze landed?” she attempted.  
“Obviously,” she scoffed and stepped even closer. “Or how about that time I was reaching across my desk to get something when you stopped by my classroom a few weeks ago and you couldn't resist admiring me from the doorway. You were so entranced you didn't manage to avert your gaze in time for me to turn around,” she pressed her body against that of the taller woman's. “I've been noticing this practically since we met, but I thought you'd eventually get over it, but you've been even worse recently, sitting in your classroom like a sad little puppy for the last week, scampering away whenever I appear.”  
Anna hadn't been able to keep herself from gasping when Emma moved even closer, and the blonde woman was smirking at her like she knew all of her secrets.  
“Look I don't know what you think you know but I haven't been doing anything.”  
Emma laughed and kissed her neck, surprising a moan out of the taller woman. “Why don't you just admit it, I don't mind. I'm more upset that it means I could have been fucking you all over the school for the last few months, but I didn't get to.”  
“What,” she gasped, still squirming under the attention being paid to her neck.  
“Oh you assumed I wasn't gay,” she laughed. “Well I wouldn't worry about that,” she leant in and kissed the taller woman, softly and rather quickly.  
“Call that a kiss?” she quipped and leant down, kissing her passionately and causing the blonde to let out a quiet moan. Anna seized on her show of weakness and spun them around, pushing her back into her car, deepening the kiss further. “Do you really want to do this in the school car park?” she panted.  
“Why not?” Emma went back to making the marks she'd left on her neck worse, her hand digging into sharp hips. Anna shrugged then tugged her head back up, kissing her again and again until neither of them were sure how long they'd been stood there, and Emma's hips were bucking almost imperceptibly against her. The taller woman laughed, and slipped a thigh between her colleagues legs, resulting a high pitched moan.  
“I think we might actually have to take this somewhere else I'm not sure I want to watch you come for the first time in a car park.”  
“How about in the car?” she suggested, then laughed, then gasped when Anna purposefully jerked her leg against her. “If you keep on doing that it might happen in a car park anyway.”  
“Just get in the car.”  
“No,” she pouted. “I thought you said no to the car anyway.”  
The taller woman sighed and then kissed her harshly, leaving her a bit dazed, which she took advantage of by leading her into the passenger seat of her car.  
“We are going back to mine,” she announced and Emma looked really disappointed. “I wouldn't have thought that you were into orgasm denial,” she smirked.  
“Oh shh.”


End file.
